Stanley Pines
Stanley "Stan" Pines (born June 15, 15 minutes after Ford Pines)26, also known as Grunkle Stan, and formerly under the assumed identity Stanford Pines93, is Dipper and Mabel Pines' great uncle and summer guardian. After many years of crime and infamy, he has taken up residence in the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon,27 where he exploits local lore and the gullibility of the "dumbest people in the world"28 to finance himself by running a dubious tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack. Despite his initial claims of skepticism to the supernatural,24 he is later revealed to be deeply connected with the paranormal,298 most notably the decades-long operation of an interdimensional portal29 he has used to rescue his twin brother, Ford Pines.9 He is the anti-heroic tritagonist of the series. Appearance Stan has brown eyes34 with cataracts,35 gray eyebrows, and gray hair (Both of which were brown in his youth), that is almost always covered by Stan's trademark maroon fez, which bore a yellow crescent shape (through episodes 1 to 13) and later a similar figure (because the original fez was eaten by a goat), albeit with straight edges, with a dot next to it, resembling an oyster with a pearl in it. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, bumpy, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin. As a result of his age, Stan has wrinkly skin, a hearing aid, dentures 1 and a slouched posture. He has a faded burn mark of the symbol on the side of Ford's desk on his back. He usually wears a pair of rectangular glasses with a black rim which later had its outline thinned. Stan also has a perpetual five o'clock shadow covering his lower face. Stan's typical outfit is a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt. He also wears big, light brown shoes, the aforementioned fez and his glasses. He frequently carries an eight ball cane with him and often wears an unnecessary eye-patch over one of his eyes while working. He has mentioned that he owns a girdle 1, which he'd presumably wear while in the suit; this would explain why his prominent belly doesn't show in this outfit. Around the house, Stan wears a white wife beater, a gold chain, striped blue boxer briefs, slippers, and his glasses and fez. This outfit reveals Stan's vast amounts of body hair, burly arms, skinny legs, and his very large belly. Personality Grunkle Stan is at first sight a wise and cunning salesman, running a tourist trap in a town with enough unsuspecting customers to sell worthless knickknacks to and take on tours of so-called "mysteries." He conducts his business with surprising flair and wit.24 Whennot planning or executing money-making schemes (both legal and illegal), he's usually at home watching television. His preferred shows include Cash Wheel, Duck-tective and period dramas. He also enjoys fishing. Relationships Family * Stanford Pines - Brother * Mason Pines Sr. - Nephew * Jasmine Pines - Niece in Law * Dipper Pines - Great Nephew * Mabel Pines - Great Niece * Unnamed Ex-Wife Friends * Soos Ramirez - Employee * Wendy Corduroy - Employee * Rigby - Employee * Craig - Employee Enemies * Gene - Rival Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters